Revelations
by DJ Rocca
Summary: Jen has a revelation, her decision has been made. Read and Review.


Revelations (at his hands)

**Note:** I do not own Power Rangers nor do I make a profit from writing this story.  
**Timeline:** After "End of Time"  
**Genre:** Angst, Drama, smidge of Romance  
**Rating:** T  
**Authors Note:** This is my first Time Force story, be gentle

As Alex walked into the Time Force break room and lounge, he was not surprised to find his ex-fiancé laying motionless, face first into the couch. Anyone else would have thought he would have given her a lecture on the fact it was improper but instead he merely checked her neck for a pulse. She actually chuckled deeply into the couch, her voice deepened by need of sleep.

"Not funny Alex."

"I have to be sure," he said mildly and she smiled into the cushion, it was nice to hear him tease her. To open himself up to her again.

"I'm so sore," she groaned into the couch. Alex took pity on her, knowing how hard of a time she was having adjusting to being home.

"Sit up for one moment," he told her then sat down next to her,'"lie down again," he instructed, and given that their trust was already there she did as she was told.

As she laid her upper body into his lap his large hands clasped at her shoulders. Slowly and deeply he began to rub, his strong fingers working into her muscles. Oh how she could have forgotten how well this man could give a massage she'd never know. The rush of the warmth of his hands and the knowledge of her body brought back so many memories to her. Their long days of training, he guidance, those nights where he would hold her and promise her things she knew he would brave hell to keep. Guilt began to flow through her and she tended further.

"What's wrong?" he asked, fingers slowing.

"I..I...God this is so hard Alex..."

"I know Jen, but you've made your decision," he said simply.

"I know but so much happened, things you sacrificed to protect the future, and being here with you now. I miss him and I miss you! I know I have no future with him but I can with you! I love him but being back with you everything is falling back into place and it's killing me to think I made the wrong choice!" Alex sat her up and lifted her chin, tears glazed her eyes.

"Jennifer, only you know the answer that question. I cannot make it for you nor will I try to force your hand. Just know my feeling for you are has they have been since I first laid eyes on you. But I've let you go to choose who and what you want to do with your life." He gently kissed her forehead with agonizing tenderness, the Alex she knew that no one else did. The driven man wasn't without feeling, he did what he had to do because he saw no other way. Even if it meant losing her. He released her and stood. "I'm going home now, it will be a long day tomorrow," he told her and as he turned her from her and headed for the door he let out a small dejected sigh before recomposing himself and leaving.

Jen sat there stunned. Why did she even let that happen? She knew she loved Wes, but she couldn't stay with him. They have no future, except her journeys into the past, which were not leisure or for extended periods. For Alex to even be alive, Wes needed to move on with his life, to start a great family that would reach 1,000 years in the future. As she realized that, it crushed her but it was for the best. The year of her life with him was all they'd ever truly have.

"Jen?" Katie's voice startled her and she jumped. Never knowing her friend to be jumpy she immediately sat down, pulling her lifemate Trip with her. "What's wrong?" Trip just studied her quietly, all of Jen's walls had fallen and he could hear and see every though, every memory, feel her agony that the others didn't know she was suffering from. She simply leaned forward and pulled her into a hug. He knew her future in that moment but he would never tell her.

"Katie, I miss Wes but I'll never have a future with him! We can't! How did I let all this happen? Am I just lonely and wanting something stable if I want to go back to Alex? Or am I just destined to be alone? I can't hurt Alex again, I can't. He has already given his life to protect us all and what do I do? Fall in love with his ancestor? I know you guys didn't like how cold Alex became but he was trying to protect us! Who knows what we changed before he set it right! I just don't know what to do anymore!"

Katie leaned into the cuddle Trip was giving her, trying to lend her unbelievable strength to her best girl friend.

"I don't know Jen, i wish I could say something to make it easier for you," she said, sympathy lacing each word. Trip sighed and looked at Jen as he pulled away.

"You will be happy again, you know the choice you have to make. Can I tell you what it is? No and I never would, cause it's your decision to make but just know you'll be happy again," he told her. Jen sighed and returned to hugging both of them tight.

"Thank you," she whispered. She knew then what she had to do.

As the sun fell and the moon lit the sky, she waited at his door. It was silent and it had been a few moments and for once she began to lose her courage. She was about to turn away when she heard the doorknob turn.

He stared down at her and she looked back up at him. Then wordlessly the cross to each other and embraced. With his arms tight around her, the feeling of home washed over her. This was right, her mind told her and she knew her heart would follow.

-END-


End file.
